Legolas' adventures
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: This is a short story about Legolas' adventure that changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story (maybe three or four chapters) about Legolas' adventure that changes his life. **

**enjoy :)**

**(English is not my native language, please tell me about grammer and mispesslings threw PM please)**

* * *

><p>The warm sun was rising. The stars vanished that night bringing the morning sun. The sky was blue and the sun beat down on you if you stayed out too long. But it was a pleasant feeling. Elves from all over Mirkwood came, walking with their families, holding hands and smiling. For today was a very special day. The Elves walked to the front of the Mirkwood palace, where the king stood on the large balcony that faced the entire kingdom. Thranduil smiled as he saw his messenger arrive. Noticing all the Elves that were ready to see their new heir to the kingdom, come out and be shown.<p>

Thranduil walked back inside. Inside the large bedroom had healers, family, family friends, and most of all, his beloved. Thranduil looked at his darling wife. She smiled weakly. She was dressed in her bed, and held the small bundle that was born just last night. She kissed him softly and whispered his name. The tiny Elf opened his small eyes to see his Nana and Ada. The elfling had a gold bracelet on his left hand, it was just the right size, His Ada also put on the crown he would wear when he was a prince on his tiny head. Seeing it staying put. The king was pleased. Thranduil smiled as he helped his wife up from the chair and the two moved to the balcony, the wind picked up, white blossom petals went everywhere. It was a beautiful sight. The kingdom cheered as they saw their new heir to the throne. They smiled and clapped seeing their Prince. The queen smiled. Seeing her only son give off a small smile. The sun was bright that day, just like it will be for the next years to come until an evil threatens to destroy and take his chance at the throne

The crisp air was refreshing for the elfling who was playing alone in the woods. He smiled and giggled and played with the trees, forest animals and his imagination. He played leap frog with some rabbits, he played hide-and-seek with some deer and two bear cubs. He even played tag with some snakes, deer and two ducks. He enjoyed the time he got to spend away from everyone else and have a chance at being alone. But being the king's son, being alone was a rarity so the Prince of Mirkwood was enjoying every second he had alone. He laughed, giggled and whispered with the wind. He rolled around, did flip-like jumps, and stopped when he realized, he was far from home. Thinking this was a bad idea to go any further, he decided to head the way he came, but…which way was that? The Prince was scared He was worried he wouldn't reach home before anyone would notice his disappearance. Feeling cold and wet (due to the cold wind and it now raining on him) The Prince walked around, trying to look for a reminder to show him where he was. The Prince was anxious to get home and fast. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Being alone, was frightening when you're (probably) miles away from home. The Prince, giving up, sat under some shady trees. Seeing lighting dance in the sky and hearing the drum-like noise following it. The elfling smiled, he couldn't recall as to why he was ever scared of thunderstorms they were beautiful if you got a closer look at them. The Prince, lying on a bed of fresh green leaves (thanks to the tree) smiled and looked at the lightning in the sky. No one would have dared be outside in a thunderstorm. Not even the grown-ups. The elfling felt very brave for doing what no other person older or his age would even try. He had set out to only play for a few minutes and it turns into a campout under this magical show. He smiled. When the storm was over, the stars were coming out of the sky. Realizing how late it might be and how much trouble he was going to be in, he hurried out from under the tree's protective branches and thick leaves and ran down the valley until he had found his kingdom. The magnificent palace looked like it was made of crystal it was so beautiful. But the elfling wasn't about to stop and stare, he climbed some branches until he had climbed over the tall, tall wall the separated his kingdom from the "outside world".

The elfling smiled. No one had caught him yet. He quickly tied back his golden shoulder-length hair and kept his big, bright blue, eyes open. He wouldn't want anyone to catch him. The elfling continued to sneak past guards who were either looking for him or on patrol. The elfling smiled and made his way into the back door. Which led to the kitchen where cooks were too busy tending to their duties would even stop to look at the Prince. (More or less, even notice he had returned from being missing). The Prince managed to walk in plain sight and not once did he hear his name being announced. Smiling the elfling managed to take a few sweets and hide them in his cloak pocket. The elfling made his way to the long hallway that was decorated in pictures and metal armor (almost like a shrine) of the past kings or queens. The prince hid a few times in the curtains to prevent from being seen. He felt that if he made it to his bedroom, things would automatically be "alright" or "normal" But he forgot his deal he had made with his Ada. He forgot all about not going outside the palace walls. He was to stay in the garden- and never to leave it unattended. The elfling totally forgot all about that. He decided that maybe he should talk to his Ada about changing that rule to letting him expand his "play-area" The elfling opened his door to his room, to see his Ada standing furiously in the middle of his room.

"Saw you sneak back over the wall." Thranduil said. The elfling smiled a puppy-dog-eye smile but it was a sweet and innocent one. Thranduil sighed. What was he going to do with his son? Legolas was a curious elfling and when elflings get curious, they tend to get in trouble or seriously hurt. The king sighed once more and took a long look at his only son. Legolas had grown some but was still small. He looked more and more like his mother each day that passed. He was growing smarter, stronger, braver, and more talented. He wasn't going to be an elfling forever, but there was still time to be small.

"What were you thinking?" The king asked. "Did you possibly think of not only the consequences of being caught outside the walls or the consequences of what would of happened to you in the storm that passed?"

"Not really." Legolas mumbled.

"What?" The king's anger rose.

"Nothing," Legolas said innocently. "I was thinking of how much I missed the trees and the wind whispering in my ear." Legolas cooed. The Prince kept his tongue in his mouth for now. He didn't want to blurt out anything that might get him in trouble. The Prince had a habit of doing such things that will get him either: yelled at and punished for, or getting the "silent treatment" (Meaning his father would be so disappointed in him, he wouldn't even know the words to say, which pained Legolas the most)

"I'm sorry to hear that you missed all of that, but as not only your king- but your father- I told you to stay in the garden, Ion nin. I expected you to follow my orders."

Legolas nodded. "I am sorry, Ada" Legolas chocked. He promised over and over again he wouldn't do such a thing anymore. Thranduil smiled and commanded Legolas to sit next to him. Legolas did so. He watched a healer inspect some small cuts on his face when he was told he'd be fine, Thranduil sighed a sigh of relief. He was happy knowing his elfling was safe. Legolas told Thranduil what he did when he "left" the kingdom. Thranduil was happy Legolas made a good connection with nature, every elf did. Especially elflings. Thranduil told Legolas what he would be doing tomorrow.

"Royal…studies?" Legolas asked. "Ada, what is that?"

"It means you will practice manners…you need them." Thranduil mumbled that last part to himself, noticing the elfling didn't bother to take off his muddy boots, or even change out of his soaking wet blue tunic.

"Also, Legolas, you will practice and learn our culture. You will learn to write efficiently, you will also learn to read." Thranduil smiled. Legolas cocked his head just a bit. Shrugged and went back to what his Ada was teaching him-how to braid hair. Legolas knew how to but was having trouble. Elves had to learn to do special things with their hair; their hair was like money to men: valuable and hard to have back what was lost of it. Legolas and his Ada were in the middle of something when a guard burst into the hall.

"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have just heard word that…" The guard gulped. "_He_…is back." Thranduil gulped. His brother came back? What did that worm want? Thranduil didn't "dislike" his brother, he hated his actions. His brother, his younger brother had been envious of Thranduil that he had taken the thrown, but now that Thranduil had a son, he wouldn't become heir to the throne, which made Thranduil's brother leave in the first place.

The king looked at his son. He was trying to read something when he decided Legolas shouldn't be in the room when his brother walked in.

"Legolas go to my study room, or the garden, just out of the hall" Thranduil ordered. Legolas looked up and wondered why he wasn't allowed in the hall. Maybe Ada has a surprise for me. Legolas smiled. Legolas hopped away, no need to ruin the surprise. The tiny elfling ran all the way to his father's study room. There might be something interesting to do in there. He found nothing but paper work and "old elf" stuff. He got bored and ran to the garden. It was pleasant outside once more.

Back in the hall, the king glared at his brother. Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His ears were pointy, but his smile was crooked. A grin no one could trust.

"What do you want-Worm?" Thranduil glared. His brother, looking up and remembering that old nickname he was called.

"Oh my dear brother, calling me by elflingish names, really now, how old are we?" Worm smiled.

"My wife and I never saw you after the birth of my son." Thranduil glared some more.

"That? Oh I feel so dreadful!" Worm failed (sarcastically) on the floor. "Must of slipped my mind." Thranduil knew his greedy brother was lying.

"I'm glad I came, so I could meet him." Thranduil felt protective and anger.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to meet you, Worm." Thranduil sneered. "He doesn't like Elves that lie, cheat and are greedy."

Worm cocked a grin. His older brother was always liked more than he was. He did admit he was the "evil" one. But that didn't stop him from trying to get what he wanted, even if he had to crawl through hell and back he'd do what it took to get away from harm or to something. (This is how he got his nickname by his older brother). That soon led on to elves all over Mirkwood calling him such a thing. Calling him "Worm".

Worm looked up.

"Is there a law saying I cannot…bond…with any members of my family? So what if I want to be king? I don't think that will ever be possible…" Worm answered. Thranduil looked at Worm. Worm had always been a thief, a liar, an awful Elf. Yes, he looked beautiful, (actually, he was quite stunning) but that didn't stop him from acting like: a snake in the grass. Thranduil looked at his brother. He didn't want a "thing" like Worm going anywhere near his son. But he was family, he did deserve to at least look at him.

"I will accompany you. But one word that causes even him to look sad, I will not hesitate to-"

"Oh, big brother, you always assume the worst from me. What can I say? I'm a changed Elf." Worm lied. Thranduil saw right through his little lie too. The king nodded at some guards who followed Thranduil and Worm to the Prince, who was enjoying some tea and trying to sketch a flower. Legolas captured every part of the dying rose. He looked saddened by how beautiful it looked just this morning, but was now starting to wilt. Legolas rubbed two fingers under the rose and if by magic, the rose blossomed back up and was standing tall. Legolas was proud to of helped the flower in such a way. Legolas was in the middle of sketching another petal when he noticed his father walking to him, along with another man.

Thranduil patted his son on the head and smiled. Legolas looked at the other man who was with them. He had light blonde hair, it was so blonde, it looked white. He had bright blue eyes. Eyes Legolas felt he couldn't trust. Legolas smiled at the man, he was with his Ada and was an elf. Any elf liked by his Ada, was an elf he would like as well. Legolas stood up and smiled some more.

"Legolas, this is your uncle." Thranduil introduced.

"Worm, this is your nephew and future king, Legolas." Thranduil emphasized on the words: "future king" but Legolas didn't know why. Legolas shook Worm's hand, and smiled.

"I'm Legolas, wanna' see what I did?" Legolas asked. Worm nodded, still looking at the king.

"I drew this." Legolas showed Worm the picture of the dying flower. He's such a talented boy, Worm thought. Worm looked some more at the picture, for a five year old (in human years) Legolas had drawn something as good as a professional artist. Legolas shoed the picture to his Ada next, he smiled and almost felt like crying.

"Legolas, this is wonderful." Thranduil smiled. Legolas took back the sketch pad and looked up at Worm. Worm smiled, he had a bag with him and brought it down for Legolas to look in to.

"I have something for you, Leggy" Legolas now realizing he had a nickname smiled. "I hope you enjoy it." Worm handed Legolas what looked like an old book but it was really a memory picture book, filled with pictures full of the old kings and queens of the past, Including Thranduil and his beloved before they died.

"Ada, it's Nana" Legolas smiled. Thranduil looked at Worm. He couldn't tell if Worm wanted to make Legolas feel bad and cry, or if Worm had changed, but realizing the book had been stolen long ago and just given to his son, made Thranduil sick. What kind of Uncle gives his nephew something that was stolen? Worm smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, I hope to see you around during my stay here."

"Stay?" Thranduil and Legolas said simultaneously. Thranduil sounded appalled and confused, but Legolas excited and happy. Worm looked at Thranduil who got no more than a glare and a sigh.

"I'll show you to your room, Worm."

"Worm?" Legolas asked. "That's a cool nickname."

"Thank you, Legolas but my real name is: Rauko" Demon. Legolas trembled when he heard what his named was. Why would he be named Demon? Aren't elves nice and polite? Legolas thought. Legolas shrugged and realized that Worm is a better name for his uncle then anything. Legolas followed his Ada and uncle to the guest bedroom His uncle was rewarded. Thranduil told Worm the rules around the palace and how it's going to be quiet for a majority of the time and never to leave past the palace walls alone, never to bother anyone working (basic house rules) ect. Thranduil had a bad feeling about Worm's stay.

Thranduil immediately took Legolas out of Worms sight and swooped him in his arms.

"Ada." Legolas giggled. Legolas was still looking at the picture book Worm had given him Thranduil had a bad feeling about his younger brother. A very bad feeling.

* * *

><p>The elfling was outside having fun chasing a butterfly that also was playing with him. The elfling hid behind a tree and the butterfly was confused as to where the elfling was, he looked around and noticed his wings were being pulled on gently.<p>

"Got ya'!" The elfling smiled. The butterfly smiled and realized he had to leave. The elfling was sad by this act, he had no one to play with now. Everyone was busy and it was such a nice day too.

He noticed his uncle, and smiled.

"Hey, uncle Worm?" He called. The cruel man turned around and smiled an eerie smile. "Guess what?"

"I despise guessing game, my nephew." The elfling didn't hear that last part. Instead he still told his greedy uncle what was on his mind.

"I have no one to play with and I'm bored, can you play with me?" The elfling asked. His uncle smiled and crouched down to the elfling's height. (Which was no more than three and half feet tall) He smiled and showed his white teeth.

"You know why I don't play with you?" Worm asked. The elfling shook his head no. "It's because I have weak knees, you father thought it would be funny when we were kids to shoot me in both knees when we were your age. Even though I was better at the bow then he ever was." Worm then fell to the concrete bench looking up at the sky, in a long white robe, Legolas wouldn't have dreamed of getting it that dirty, so swiftly Legolas walked over to his uncle and sat next to him.

"Hey, uncle Worm. When I am king what does that make you?" Legolas asked.

"An annoying elf's uncle, like I already am." Worm moaned.

Legolas laughed softly. "You're weird."

"So, you father showed you your kingdom?" Worm asked. Legolas took a minute to remember. Thranduil showed his the valleys and the lake. He showed his son the prairies and when there was time, part of the forest. Not all of the forest, unfortunately, only the sunny part.

"Yes." Legolas smiled. "But not the shadowy place"

"You mean, he didn't show you where the spiders lived?" Worm asked. "Of course he didn't only the bravest of elves go there."

"Well, I'm brave what's out-"

"Oh, my favorite Nephew I wouldn't want to tell you because your Daddy doesn't want to hear you go up to him and cry about how I told you that's where a spider's graveyard was-oops" Worm on purposely told Legolas what was out there, he just acted as if he didn't mean to.

"A spider's Graveyard? Wow!" Legolas was interested now.

"Oh, Legolas don't tell your father and remember it's our little secret." Worm put a finger to his lips and Legolas nodded. Legolas hurried back inside the palace and Worm smiled, his plan was working. A plan to get rid of the king and P

The child was running now to the sunny patch where the royals (the king, some council men, and some ladies in waiting, men and women off of work, and some healers) were taking a break and "soaking up" some sunshine. The king smiled seeing his son approach him. Legolas took his seat next to Thranduil and let his Ada brush his hair. Legolas had something to ask of his father.

"Ada, Uncle Worm tells me that you used to play together." Legolas said. "Is that true?"

"Of course, we are brothers, we were bound to play with each other one day or another." Thranduil didn't like where this was going.

"But, he told me that you took your arrows and shot him in his knees, is that true too, Ada?" Legolas asked. Thranduil sighed.

"Legolas, Worm was doing a bad thing and he wouldn't stop. So the only way to make him stop from doing something was to do a harmful act. He wouldn't listen to me, yes he was injured and yes I'm surprised he can still walk, but he never did do something like that ever again" At least I don't think he did, Thranduil thought.

"What was he doing?" Legolas asked.

"He stole a little girl's hairbrush" Thranduil liked, knowing full well that Legolas was too young and innocent to hear all the things Worm has done in his lifetime. Legolas shrugged it off.

"What else did you do with Worm?" Legolas asked. "He told me he was the best at using the bow."

Thranduil scoffed. "Is not, your Ada taught him how to use one, now at the dagger he is good I will admit, Legolas Worm told you a lie." Legolas felt hurt that his uncle did such a thing. Realizing that he too, had lied once in his life and had gotten away with it so Legolas forgave him. Legolas decided that maybe he should get something for his uncle, after all, Worm had given him this nice book it was only natural that he should give him something nice in return.

"Ada, what does Worm like?" Legolas asked. Thranduil didn't want to answer that, knowing the elfling shouldn't know anything about killing or hunting animals. That was the only thing Worm ever liked, killing. Thranduil asked why Legolas wanted to know. Legolas told him how he wanted to give his uncle a gist, seeing he was rewarded with one. Thranduil smiled, Legolas was the most spoiled elf in all of middle earth and he was surprisingly generous out of it. Legolas made hand-crafted items and was good at it; he once made scarfs for every warrior in the palace for the wintertime.

"Ada, Can I show worm my bow?" Legolas asked. Thranduil shuttered. He didn't want him to show his uncle his bow because Worm might steal it and pawn money for it. Thranduil shook his head.

"No need for that Legolas, because I am going to take you someplace soon." Thranduil smiled.

"Oh! Where we going? Where we going? Where we going?" Legolas said excitedly. Thranduil laughed. "You'll see but after I relax." Legolas sighed, he wanted to go now, but then again some surprises are best waiting for then approaching suddenly. Legolas met up with his best friend: Leofrick. Leofrick, was a light blonde haired elf, with sparkling brown eyes. He smiled at Legolas.

"Hello, Legolas, what are we doing today?" Leofrick asked.

"To a spider's graveyard." Legolas whispered.

"Wow!"

"Hush! Don't tell anyone, we'll get in trouble for even thinking of going there." Legolas reminded. "My uncle told me about this place and I want to be the first elfling-well, we will be the first elflings to ever go to the spider's graveyard and come back with a dead spider that we killed!" Legolas smiled, showing his bow to Leofrick. Leofrick also had a bow; it wasn't as detailed as Legolas' but it was better than nothing. Legolas and Leofrick climbed the tree that was out of a perfect sight of any guard, they jumped on the ground and made their way to the forest. Both have been in the forest but not in the "dark" area, more or less alone. Legolas and Leofrick were excited today would not only be a day that they would never forget, but a day they almost got killed.

rince and make himself king of Mirkwood

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think I did? <strong>

**please tell me. **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short story (maybe three or four there might be up to six chapters) about Legolas' adventure that changes his life. **

**enjoy :)**

**(English is not my native language, please tell me about grammer and mispesslings threw PM please)**

* * *

><p><em>Legolas and Leofrick were excited today would not only be a day that they would never forget, but a day they almost got killed.<em>

Legolas and Leofrick ran into the woods, pouncing on each other and rolling around, until they came to a shaddow part of the woods, whispers became quiet and more scary. Legolas breathed in and got some self esteme. He was the first to walk to the woods. Leofrick right behind him. Legolas tripped on the root in the ground, Leofrick trying to see what Legolas was crying about, (due to a skinned knee) tripped over the smae root. Legolas sucked in his tears and kept going. He looked up an saw a tree that was good for climbing and he and Leofrick started to climb. The climed until Legofrick pointed out somthing.

"Do you hear a hissing sound?" He asked.

Legolas looked around and shook his head. "No."

Leofrick heard it loud and clear, he was also starting to get scared, just a bit.

"Legolas, are you sure we should be here, I mean it was a good idea and all, but we could get in big trouble. you know how my dad is when I get in troube, your's is bound to be the same." Leofrick's father was a strict Elf, but he only wanted to protect his only child. Thranduil was the same.

Legolas frowned. "You're acting like a scared-human" (Elves refer men to acting like chickens) Legolas started making noises that pissed off Leofrick.

"Legolas! Cut it out!"

Just then, there was a low hiss that caught Legolas and Leofrick off gaurd, the tree branch snapped and the two elflings started to fall. They screamed and cried while falling from a very high up atmosphere. Legolas screamed for his Ada but the two Elflings landed in a web. Legolas and Leofrick were trapped now, and especially when they saw a spider starting to tie them up in her web some more. Legolas tried struggling but nothing was working. Leofrick suddenly remembered he had a knife with him, tried cutting the web but it was no use, the knife wasn't sharp enough.

"Ada!" Legolas shrieked.

Legolas looked at the spider and managed to move his neck to his left and with his mouth he took a small twig (he used as arrows) and threw it at the spider, it had no effect.

"Oh? Is that it?" The spider laughed. "Do it again, little Elfling, before I eat you." Just then Legolas did so again, but the twig was replaced with an arrow, that wasn't Legolas' arrow. The spider looked up to see who had struck her when she realized it was Thranduil and some other Elves she became defensive. She tried to attack but it was no use there were too many of them. When they chased the spider away, Thranduil walked over to his trapped son and cut him free of the web.

"Ada-"

"I told you never to leave the palace walls." Thranduil's voice was cold, angery and...Scared.

"Ada-"

"You disobeyed me," Thranduil said to his son.

"Ada, I am sorry I-"

"We're going Home, Legolas, not another word." Legolas nodded, Leofrick at his side. Legolas walked with his head down. Trying not to see his Ada and how much he probably hated him.

"I thought you were very brave." Leofrick said to Legolas.

Legolas, Leofrick, Thranduil and the Elves who came to help Thranduil, didn't notice this but worm was standing from afar, glaring at Legolas and Thranduil. His plan to trick Legolas into an "accitental" death didn't work. He'll have to try again. And when he does, he'll make it work.

* * *

><p>The silence was killing Legolas. He couldn't (didn't) want to see if his Ada's face was still angry or back to normal. Insted he kept his head down, looking at the dirt and muddy shoes. He looked at his bow that was now ruiened. He had no more arrows, and he felt so horrible.<p>

He heard his Ada tell a gaurd to escourt Leofrick home and to depart from himself and his son. Leofrick looked at Legolas and smiled sadly he departed Legolas so it was just Legolas and his Ada alone.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called Legolas. Legolas shuttered, he stepped in a footprint that was his ada's he must of been mad if he were to make that deep of the footprint.

"Legolas?" The call was louder Legolas shuttered and approached his fater. Thranduil sighed and looked at Legolas, he was trembling and on the verge of crying. He musn't be so hard on him, but firm and makes sure he understands what he did was wrong and never to do it again.

"Legolas, I am very saddened with you. You could have been killed! Do you not understand my warnings? I put that wall up for not only your safty but for others as well!"

Legolas started sniffing. "I-I just wanted to show others I was brave." Legolas' voice cracked when he was crying and talking.

Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, I am only brave when I have to be. Legolas, being brave means you never look for trouble. You only stop it from coming any closer or harming anyone."

Legolas looked up at his Ada with tears in his eyes, he was surprised to see the king himself on the verge of crying. Legolas gulped nodded.

"I was scared tonight." Thradnuil admitted.

"You...You were?" Legolas asked. How could his ada be scared? His Ada was the bravest elf that Legolas knew. How could his Ada, who fights spiders and Orcs (at one time) be scared? Kings don't get scared.

"I was terrified I would loose you." Thranduil kneeled down to Legolas.

Legolas smiled softly. "I guess those spiders were more scared then you were." Legolas giggled.

"That's becuase no one messes with your dad-come here you!" Thradnuil picked Legolas up in his arms and started tickling him. Legolas broke free and pushed his Ada on the ground, but was soon pulled back and tickled some more, pretty soon they were rolling around looking silly but that didn't matter.

Legolas looked up at the sky. "Ada! Stars." He smiled. Thranduil looked up and nodded. He put Legolas in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Legolas looked at the stars they were so big and beautiful! It was like looking at sugar spreaded across a black pice of paper. Legolas smiled.

"Ada, you'll never leave me right?"

Thranduil looked at Legolas. "Never my greenleaf. I will always be with you."

Legolas fell back to his ada's chest and closed his eyes. He didn't care if he wasn't the bravest elfling in Mirkwood, he had an Ada who loved him. That's all he needed.

* * *

><p>Worm pased back and forth in the Palace. How was he going to get the prince killled or in danger? All he needed was to kill the prince. Legolas was the next king so with him out of the way, Worm could wait until Thranduil died. That might take a long time, but the king might "fade away" Worm smiled. He was walking down a hallway when he went to turn he head two gaurds mention somthing about wild horses that have been coming more frequently in the pastures of Mirkwood. Worm smiled, that's all he needed to get Legolas killed.<p>

* * *

><p>Thranduil carried a sleepy Legolas in his arms. Legolas was past the age of being carried around but Thranduil didn't care. He storked Legolas' hair as he placed him gently on his large bed and under the covers. Thranduil stopped and stared for a moment then walked out. Legolas stirred in his sleep. He was dreaming he was the bravest warrior in Mirkwood, then the world, then in history. There would be stories told about him, he wanted everyone to know his name. He drempt about that, as well as his Nana, as he did so every night since her death of being burned alive by Orcs. He started shaking as the image of his mother screaming for her husband and seeing her skin drip off her face and seeing her bones come out of her body, the blood running out of her eyes and mouth. Legolas was about three in human years when he saw that. Thranduil wasn't fast enough he managed to save Legolas, but not her. Legolas sat up for a second.<p>

He trembled and his bottom lip stuck out. He was starting to cry.

"Ada..." He sniffed. He ran out of bed and to his father's room. Thranduil was doing some paper work when he noticed Legolas run in the room.

"Legolas? I put you to bed over two hours ago." Thranduil said.

"I-I want Nana!" Legolas cried. Thranduil opened his arms and LEgolas dove for him. The shaking Elf cried out loud as Thranduil sang and whispered to him. Legolas calmed down (slowly) and Thranduil put Legolas in his bed for the night. Thranduil didn't mid if Legolas slept with him that night. Legolas was a tiny elfling still it didn't matter. Thranduil had a feeling Legolas had that nightmare of his mother dying. Thranduil felt guilty everyday becuase he didn't make it in time. Legolas didn't talk for a week after that dreadful day. When he did, his discription of seeing what he saw, was quite fact, grusome.

Thranduil wrapped his arms around his son. The paper work could wait. He was tired. He had a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Legolas was in a grassy low-dipped plane with his uncle Worm. Legolas was sitting in some soft grass while Worm talked to Legolas.

"Now, remember There will be some pretty horses coming your way, your ada says you can have as many as you want." Legolas being spoiled enjoyed this.

"Ada says so?" Legolas jumped up and down. "I want a pretty black horsie!" Worm smiled and bit his lip from saying that he'll get a horsie alright. Legolas sat down and started picking out some weeds. Legolas looked up at Worm for a second.

"Uncle worm? Do people know about...yesterday?"

Worm smiled, no one knew what Legolas or what his friend had done yesterday becuase it was a secret. But worm took the chance to make his nephew feel bad.

"Oh, Legolas EVERYONE knows about yesterday." Worm lied.

"oh. Well, Ada is probably worried about me still."

"Oh, you are lucky your Daddy came to your rescue Legolas, if he wasn't there, oh you wld of been well...Gone." Legolas looked shafuly on the ground. Worm noticed it was time. He told Legolas to stay put in the valley

"Legolas, you will get your surprise." Worm smiled.

"Oaky." Legolas smiled, he waited pationatly.

Worm smiled and walked away, he expected Legolas to be flat as a pancake when this stamped crushed every little bone in his elfling body.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think I did? <strong>

**please tell me. **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short story (maybe three or four there might be up to six chapters) about Legolas' adventure that changes his life. **

**enjoy :)**

**(English is not my native language, please tell me about grammer and mispesslings threw PM please)**

* * *

><p><em>Worm smiled and walked away, he expected Legolas to be flat as a pancake when this stamped crushed every little bone in his elfling body.<em>

Worm walked up some stones that led to the edge of the slope. Legolas was just down there. That would be good enough for him to get trampled. Worm noticed there were tons of wild horses (Stallions, some Mustangs) just waiting to be chased. Worm smiled, he walked around the wild horses and stabbed on horse in the butt. This up-roadred that horse and following horses around them. Pretty soon, They were running away from worm (for fear they will be next). Legolas was waiting for his surprise. He wondered what his ada will give him. Will it be a new Bow? Maybe some training shoes, or...Maybe they might do somthing together, like go riding or take a walk or...Legolas was puzzled when he heard and felt the ground shaking lightly. He turned around and his big blue eyes widened. Stallions and Mustangs running down the grassy gorge and headed right for him. Legolas, without a moment's hesitation started running. He ran as fast as he could as to not get trampled.

"Ada!" Legolas screamed.

Legolas wasn't fast enough to out run a horse. He wanted a horse but not that much! Legolas found a shakey tree he started to climb but it was old and worn out, it would soon give in but it was better then getting trampled.

Worm found this to be the greatest oppertunity to grt his brother. He found him and some other men enjoying the countryside. He ran quickly to them and announched in Thranduil's face about Legolas.

"Brother, stampeed in the gorge, Legolas' down there!"

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked. Without a moment's hesitation, Thranduil moved his horse and made it run in the direction to where Legolas was dangling from the worm out tree. In the middle of the stamped. Thranduil did what any father would of, he ran to into the stampeed, (jumping on a wild horse and jumping to another in the process) and trying to grab his son. Worm realized, Thranduil would be able to save his son, so he made it look like he would run off to help them, but he crept away to where there was a dam. It had been blocked off but Worm found this to be the great plan.

Worm moved and chopped off some longs and pretty soon, the dam broke making the once empty gorge, now a dep river, this had been a surprise to Thranduil and Legolas, becuase Thranduil had held his son and tried to get out of the gorge while holding Legolas but was swept away becuase the water had swept him off.

"Ada!" Legolas called. "Where are-I-I can't-swim!" Thranduil fully knew Legolas couldn't swim yet, so he tried with all his might to keep a hold of Legolas. The current was strong. The rappds were stronger. Thranduil managed to hold on to Legolas again and he placed him on the edge of the now filled gorge. But Thranduil was swept away by a horse that bashed into him.

"ADA!" Legolas shrieked.

Thranduil was no where to be found. Legolas tried to search for him in the rapids but was relieved when he saw his Ada nearly jump out of the water and on dry land.

"Ada!" Legolas cried with joy. Soaking wet, and catching a cold, Legolas hugged Thranduil.

"Oh, Legolas are you alright?"

"Yes Ada." Legolas sneezed. Thranduil laughed and soon some gaurds were by their side.

"My lord are you alright? The dam, how is it-?"

"Never mind about the dam. I think I have an idea who it was." Thranduil knew how it was. It was the only elf who wasn't here-Worm.

* * *

><p>Legolas and Thranduil were in dry clothes and sitting in the great hall. Legolas in his little thrown next to Thranduil. Legolas was wrapped in a big blue blanket to reduce his coldness and raise his heat index so he wouldn't catch a cold. Thranduil looked at Worm, it was him whom started the stampeed, and broke the dam, He almost killed his son-what punishment should he do? So many choices.<p>

"Big brother, what are you thinking?" Worm smiled.

"I could kill you," Thranduil looked at Legolas who was puzzled. "But then again, that's not very Elf-like of me now is it?"

Legolas looked at Worm. Had he tried to kill them? Legolas wondered: Why would my uncle do such a thing to me? He had been so nice to me. Is that why they call him, Worm? He wiggles his way out of trouble and responsibility, that must be why. Legolas thought.

"I tell you what I am going to do, I am going to send you to rot in my dungon until the dungon rots on top of you; and move you to a new one and let that one rot on you." Thrnaduil's words were cold and full of anger, which scared Legolas just a bit.

Legolas didn't want that happening, he felt that Worm desenved a second chance.

"Ada, how about he writes me a letter saying he's sorry?" Legolas offered, "That's what I do when I am in trouble." Some of the gaurds 'aw'd" when they head that, Thranduil glared at them then turned to his son. His son smiled up at him, Thrnaduilknew he was only trying to help, but his brother tried to kill his son and him! Thranduil grit his white teeth together.

"Alright, that and he'll be moved to some sort of service...How about-" Before Thrnaduil could come up with some job that involved hard physical labor and would probably kill his brother, Legolas spoke up.

"Washing the celing and all the walls!" Thranduil looked at his smiling son. Worm seemed to be smiling, he knew he had gotton off easy.

"Very well." Thranduil said. "In the mean time, take him to his room. Worm, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night, you understand me and do you hear me!" Worm nodded, and walked away willingly. Thranduil sat on his thrown and put his head in his hands. Legolas patted his father's shoulder. He thought his Ada had the coolest job in the world.

* * *

><p>Legolas was very tired after dinner. Insted of racing to the garden or somewhere to play, he walked slowly to his room and fell on the bed, trying to fall asleep. Thranduil noticed how tired his son was becoming. smiling he tucked Legolas in and left the room. The poor child has been threw so much today, He thought. Thranduil walked to his study room to do some paper work when he noticed a drawing Legolas must of done, he held it up closer he saw a picture of Legolas, he had a bow in his hand and an arrow shooting at a spider (he thought it was) and he also noticed Legolas drew a picture of his Ada and he was giving Legolas a hug. Thranduil smiled. He loved Legolas dearly.<p>

Just then a huge clap of thunder shook the palace, Thrnaduil counted to three in his mind and right on three, Legolas was screaming "Ada!" at the top of his lungs and running into Thranduil's study room. Thranduil opened his arms and the Elfling jumped into them.

"Ada, make it go away, I don't like thunder, I am afraid." Legolas wimpered.

"Legolas, don't be scared I can't- Woah!" The thunder that came again was so loud it startled Thranduil. Then as if on que heavy rain followed and Legolas buried his face in his Ada's silky robes. Thranduil smiled and rubbed Legolas' trembling back.

"My greenleaf, there is nothing to be scared of, our palace protects us from getting wet." Thrnaduil smiled. "or hurt of any kind, becuase I make it safe and look." Thrnaduil pointed to the window and carried Legolas to the window with him.

"See how the rain falls from the sky and dances on the ground?" He said. Legolas nodded. Seeing the rain splash on the ground.

"Well, the rain comes when the trees and the grass need them. The thunder played a wonderful sound and the lightning in the sky brings pretty lights..." Thrnaduil said. Legolas rested his head on his Ada's shoulder. Thranduil smiled, knowing the elfling was almost going to sleep.

"It's not scary Ion Nin, it brings life and joy to us."

Legolas smiled, he felt safe in the arms of his Ada and quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>There was an up-side to having a thunderstom at night and that was mud puddles. Legolas was having a fun time jumping and sliding in the mud giggling and laughing with a puppy he was given this morning by a tutor who was pleased to teach Legolas studies and manners in the future so it was more of a: <em>It's nice to meet you I am honered to be you teacher in a few days,<em> type of present.

Legolas named the puppy: Skit. The charcole-colored puppy barked and followed Legolas in the mud puddles. Legolas laughed and didn't see where he was going and bumped into his uncle Worm.

"oh, I'm sorry uncle Worm. How arre you?" Legolas smiled.

Worm smiled back at Legolas. "Nice to see you too, prince-ling. How are you this morning? I see you have a puppy."

"Yes! My future teacher gave him to me this morning! ada was so surprised too!"

"Well, have fun my nephew." Worm then walked off, he found a weak spot for Legolas. Grining maybe he couldn't become the king but he could torment Legolas and make his life horrible for a while. Starting **TONIGHT**.

Legolas didn't know about his uncle's thoughts and continued playing with his new friend. Legolas had to come inside, he remembered to take off his boots and change his clothing. Into a fresh new tunic and leggings, and some socks he started plaing indor "skating" with his socks and puppy. Thranduil smiled knowing that Legolas had a friend to play with, the elfling was shy around other Elflings and didn't have any friends, the puppy sure was a good influence for Legolas.

* * *

><p>Legolas was fast asleep with the puppy curled up at the foot of his bed. When the puppy heard somthing that sounded like someone had dropped a few pots and pans on the marble flooring. The puppy started to bark, almost waking Legolas. Legolas put his pillow over his head and continued sleeping. The puppy wasn't going to give up that easily.<p>

He had to protect his friend.

The Puppy started running out of the room and to where he had heard the banging noise. When he saw there was nothing, he decided to go back to his little master's room. But didn't get far. An arrow had plunged into his left side and killed him.

Worm smiled. putting his arrows and bow aside. Walking back to his cahmbors. Maybe that's all he needed to do for now. Thrnaduil walked out of his office and started for his sleeping chambors, but not before he checked on his son to see if he wasn't still awake and playing with the pupp.y Thranduil opened the door slightly and saw the the candle beside his son's bed was out and Legolas was sleeping. Thrnaduil walked in the room, took the pillow off of Legolas' head and placed it under his head and kissed Legolas goodnight.

Thradnuil looked around for the puppy. it was not in the room.

"odd." Thranduil whispered. Maybe the puppy was sleeping someplace else. Thranduil started for his bed room when he noticed an arrow on the ground. He looked around there were no gaurds present in the halls. But he did find the puppy. The puppy that was his son's only best friend, was dead laying on the ground and not moving. Thrnaduil sighed and shook his head, removing the dog and calling a healer. He knew exactly who could of done this.

* * *

><p>Legolas didn't feel like doing anything the next day. He was terribly upset that his puppy died. He looked out the window, it was raining again. Legolas started to have tears develop in his bright blue eyes.<p>

_"Ada?" Legolas cried. "Why did my puppy die? Why did he leave me? This is all my fault!" Thrnaduil moved to his son's level and hugged him. rubbing his back and saying soft words in his elfling's ear. _

_"It was no one's fault, my child. The puppy is in a better place now, and he's watching over you, just like Nanath." _

Legolas sat next to his Ada all morning, watching him rule Mirkwood, make and anounce new jobs and laws. Watching him go to meetings. Legolas never did want any other frined like the puppy.

Worm smiled seeing Legolas feel hurt. Only a few more times and Legolas might fade. Worm thought. All he had to do was go for even more weaker spots. Starting with Legolas' memory of his Nana

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think I did? <strong>

**please tell me. **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


End file.
